


A Step in the Right Direction

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi was in need of some assistance, and Ueda was the only one there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/)**ryogrande**.

Tegoshi was horny.

He was horny, and no-one around him would help. Massu was no use; he took one look at him and turned on his heel, walking as fast as he could in the other direction. Tegoshi had considered Koyama, but he and Shige were practically joined at the hip, and Tegoshi was sure Shige’s new hairstyle would kill the mood, anyway.

During times like this, Tegoshi wished that Ryo had never left the band. Ryo wouldn’t have left Tegoshi in this state; he would have taken him aside, possibly into that closet on the fourth floor and—

Well, fantasising didn’t really help.

And so, Tegoshi found himself in the showers, warm water beating down upon his naked back, making his body shiver as his arousal intensified. He ran a hand down his stomach, moaning aloud when he closed a hand around the base of his erection, and slowly dragged it up, his eyes closing as the pleasure grew too much. He had to brace himself against the shower stall wall as he teased himself, his skin growing hot.

“Fuck…” he whispered to himself, as he lifted a leg and abandoned his cock, circling his arm around and, practically bent double, inserted a finger. A groan slipped from his lips and he moved his legs further apart, biting down upon his bottom lip to try to keep himself quiet. “Oh…”

A second finger quickly followed, stretching him. There was this slight burn that came with the stretch, but Tegoshi didn’t care, rocking back onto his own fingers, grunting softly at the feeling of his fingers inside him.

“I was gonna ask if you were alright in here, but it seems like you’re doing fine.”

Tegoshi jumped with the shock of hearing another man’s voice, and quickly righted himself, pulling his fingers out and hissing a little at the small flash of pain. “Ueda-san?” he asked breathlessly, his eyes widening as he realised who was standing there.

Ueda was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, leaning against the side of the open shower door, a tiny smirk upon his face. Tegoshi, in his haste, must have left the door unlocked.

…Ueda could work.

Tegoshi’s eyes travelled down Ueda’s body, down to where the towel was bunching up around his groin as his erection made itself known. Yes, Tegoshi thought, a smirk appearing on his own face, Ueda could work perfectly.

“I heard a groan, and thought someone was hurt,” Ueda was saying, and Tegoshi’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “Need some help?”

Tegoshi shivered as Ueda’s deep voice reverberated through his body, and nodded slowly. If Ueda was going to keep talking in that voice, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Ueda tossed his towel aside and stepped into the shower, and Tegoshi had never seen him like this, all confident and sexy. Tegoshi practically quivered as Ueda reached forward and touched his arm, dragging his hand down his shoulder and pulled him close. Tegoshi almost gasped, quickly catching himself in time as Ueda locked eyes with him, some kind of a challenge hidden behind lust.

Ueda pressed his body to his, his skin cold against Tegoshi’s warmth. The water from the shower clung to Ueda’s short hair, dripping down his face and neck deliciously, and Tegoshi licked his lips. Ueda wasn’t that much taller than him, but as Tegoshi looked up and back into his eyes, it looked like he was towering above him, staring down with those eyes.

Ueda was the one to move first, touching his lips softly to the side of Tegoshi’s neck, his hands moving around to rest on his lower back. Tegoshi sighed, leaning into the touch, gasping when Ueda dragged his tongue over his collarbones and back up his neck. Ueda’s deep chuckle tickled his skin. “Are you gonna do something, or am I going to have to do all the work here?”

Tegoshi shook his head, and finally moved his hands, touching Ueda’s upper arms rather gingerly. It felt a little strange, touching Ueda like this, when they had barely exchanged words in the past, but then Ueda bit down upon his shoulder and those thoughts flew out of his mind, gripping onto Ueda and crying out.

He ran his hands down Ueda’s chest, biting his lip as he felt those muscles beneath his fingers. Ueda sucked in a breath, and bit lightly upon Tegoshi’s ear, causing Tegoshi to shudder in his hold. It was all too slow, too teasing, and Tegoshi found himself moaning faintly, his hips bucking forward for some kind of friction.

Ueda laughed again - the bastard – and wrapped a hand around him, holding Tegoshi as he cried out. Ueda was driving him crazy, with all these small pants and almost-moans right against his ear. “Stop it,” Tegoshi finally breathed, and Ueda’s hand paused.

“Doesn’t look like you really want me to stop,” Ueda said, as Tegoshi’s hips jerked of their own accord.

Ueda moved his hand lower, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Tegoshi’s skin, and teased Tegoshi’s opening with a finger. Tegoshi whined, bucking back, but Ueda’s arms around him held him still. Tegoshi finally snapped, taking hold of Ueda’s erection and fisting it, loving the way Ueda moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly.

Tegoshi mouthed Ueda’s neck, Ueda’s arms tightening around him, his finger pressing more intently against his hole. “Tegoshi,” he muttered, hips rolling as Tegoshi continued to stroke him slowly, “Tegoshi, I want you.”

Tegoshi nipped at Ueda’s ear, licking down his jaw – that _jaw_ – and kissed the corner of his mouth rather sloppily, as Ueda had chosen that moment to shudder and press his forehead to Tegoshi’s shoulder. Ueda panted, his entire body tensing, and Tegoshi let go of his cock, pushing at Ueda’s shoulders when the other groaned.

Ueda stepped back a little, looking Tegoshi in the eye, before quickly leaning down to kiss him, all harsh and demanding and oh, Tegoshi needed Ueda inside him. Ueda seemed to sense this, and finally – finally – pushed a finger in, swallowing Tegoshi’s moans as his other hand came up to cup his face. Tegoshi’s hands were in Ueda’s hair, pulling at the short strands as he kissed him breathlessly.

Ueda was a good kisser. And he made the most amazing noises; breathy little moans that went right down to Tegoshi’s cock.

Another finger was added, and Tegoshi trembled, his knees giving out. Ueda pulled his fingers out again, ignoring Tegoshi’s protests, and grabbed his thighs, lifting him so his legs wrapped around Ueda’s waist. Tegoshi’s arms circled around his neck in surprise, but soon Ueda had him against the wall, moaning loudly as Ueda roughly pushed three fingers into him.

“Do it,” Tegoshi hissed, kissing him again to keep himself quiet. Ueda groaned, pressing his mouth under Tegoshi’s jaw.

“Do you really want me that bad?” he chuckled.

Tegoshi arched his back as Ueda stroked him again, and cried, “Fuck—just… do it already!”

Ueda wasted no time, and pushed in roughly, kissing Tegoshi messily as he buried himself to the hilt. Tegoshi broke the kiss, throwing his head back, Ueda quickly covering the skin there with kisses.

There was something about the water flowing over them; the coolness of the tiles behind his back; the heat of the steam rising from the shower. Or maybe it was all Ueda, Tegoshi didn’t know.

But right now, Ueda was pounding into him, using all of his strength to hold Tegoshi up off the shower floor. Tegoshi pressed open-mouthed kisses to Ueda’s shoulders and collarbone, latching onto him as the angle changed and he pushed in deeper, crying out in pleasure as he hit that spot.

“Oh— _there_ …” Tegoshi whispered, biting gently into Ueda’s skin to try to silence himself. He didn’t want the entire building to hear what he and Ueda were doing.

“Didn’t—ah—didn’t pick you to be a quiet one,” Ueda panted, sliding one hand up to Tegoshi’s hair. “Make all the noise you want.”

And so Tegoshi did, moaning at the top of his voice as Ueda hit that spot over and over and over again, his gasping groans driving him even further towards release. Ueda seemed to like Tegoshi’s voice, moving to suck at the skin on his neck, feeling the vibrations of Tegoshi’s moans on his lips.

Tegoshi knew that Ueda was close, with the way his thrusts were becoming erratic, his breathing staggered. “Come for me,” Tegoshi murmured into his ear, running his hands over his hair, his arousal hot and heavy between them, “Tatsuya—“

Ueda groaned deeply, Tegoshi feeling it through his whole body. Tegoshi kept murmuring words into Ueda’s ear, stroking his back and neck, nipping at his jaw, until he finally came inside him, body shuddering. He let Tegoshi down, his legs aching after being held up for so long, and he knew Ueda’s arms must be hurting too. Ueda lowered him to the floor of the shower, the water rather cold by now, and kissed him again, this time softer.

His hand moved down to touch him, and Tegoshi sighed, his hips moving up into Ueda’s hand. He knew he wasn’t going to last long – Ueda knew, too. His stomach tightened; his hips bucked up; he threw his head back, and then he was coming over Ueda’s fingers, panting breathlessly as it overtook him.

Then Ueda was kissing him again, his tongue in his mouth, his hands cupping Tegoshi’s face and drawing him closer. He rested his forehead on Tegoshi’s, Ueda’s eyes looking deep into his own. Tegoshi smiled tiredly, his fingers entangling with Ueda’s.

“So, your place or mine?”

  


\--the end


End file.
